


fire within your bones

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [88]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Sunsets, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: Since your first date, it's been some sort of tradition--watching the sun set from the rooftop of the Avengers Compound. It's private and quiet; everything you've ever wanted.Wanda is sitting there, with her hair pinned up in the way you said you like a few days ago, and her back towards you. In that moment, there's only her.-the way you feel when you kiss them for the first time, like fire within your bones-





	fire within your bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotYourBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourBitch/gifts).

> I hope you like it!

_the way you feel when you kiss them_

_for the first time. _

_like fire within your bones. _

_like your soul has returned to the water. _

_like every part of you that came_

_from a dead star_

_is alive again. _

\- Nikita Gill (**That First Kiss**)

♥

The Compound is quiet. It's not much of a surprise—Cap and Tony are both in Italy to celebrate their two-year anniversary, Sam and Barnes are in Wakanda to try BARF for the first time and the rest of the Avengers are on a covert mission in Guatemala, save Wanda and you. 

It's the first time in three weeks after your injury that you get some alone time with your girlfriend. 

You meet Wanda on the rooftop of the main building, overlooking the lake and the forest bordering it on the other side. She's pinned her hair up just the way you like it and turns around when you walk towards her. 

When you sit down, you notice she's wearing one of your sweaters—the grey one, the one she liked so much but didn't want to buy for herself. Even though you want to grumble about it, you can only smile back when she smiles at you, radiant and happy as ever. 

"You look nice," she comments, and with warm cheeks, you look down at your uniform. 

"I just got back from the debriefing," you say, and she nods. "You don't have to apologize. I get that Fury doesn't want you to walk in in sweatpants." 

You laugh lightly, kicking your legs into the air. 

It's been a tradition since the first date—watching the sunset from the rooftop of the Avengers Compound. You're glad that you picked this spot to sit with Wanda; it's private and offers beautiful views all around you. 

"I'm happy," whispers Wanda, and you look at her, scanning her face. She's looking intently at the sun in the sky, but when she grabs your hand, you know that it's not because she doesn't want to look at you. 

"I'm glad," you say, because what else can you say? She smiles and squeezes your hand. You shuffle closer to her, enjoying the warmth radiating off her body. 

When the sun starts setting, Wanda turns to you. Her eyes see right through you—she can read you like an open book, and you will let her. 

They flicker to your lips, then up to your eyes again. A warm, fuzzy feeling starts spreading through your body. 

A moment of silence. 

Then, "Can I... kiss you?" 

The question doesn't catch you off-guard—nor does it surprise you. The corner of your mouth curls up. 

"You can." 

Wanda's hesitant as she leans closer, but instead of pulling her closer with force, you let her make the decisions. She gently cradles your face in her hands, and smiles. "Лепа."

When she kisses you, your eyes close automatically, and you relish in the feeling of her warm lips pressed against yours, her hands against your skin, her lashes caressing you as she presses even closer. There are no fireworks or butterflies springing loose as the stories always say—it’s just you and her, and you're connected beyond what you could have ever imagined, through only touch. 

There's just her. 

As she pulls back, you give her a giddy smile. Your mind is in chaos, but your thoughts can only focus on Wanda in front of you—her hair, illuminated by the last beams of the sun, her eyes, sparkling and shining with love, and her smile, one of the most beautiful things about her. 

"...We should do that more often." 

Wanda lets out a short laugh before you pull her back in again and connect your lips once more. 

Distantly, you can hear your phone ring, but you shove the sound away. Nick can wait. 

There's only her. For now, that is more than enough. 


End file.
